


The Party

by hyunjingolas



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Feelings, Girls Kissing, House Party, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, ryeji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjingolas/pseuds/hyunjingolas
Summary: "I wanted her, in every kind of way."This is Yeji 24/7.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 44





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guyssss!!! First of all I want to thank my friend for helping me out with this one (I’m nothing without her) English it's not our first language so we tried our best here; we hope you guys enjoy it. It’s too cliché but I guess it went well, so… I hope you guys like it <333

It was a simple decision. Keep going with this or simply give up. It could be simple, but in my mind, a war was happening, a really difficult war, and I didn’t know what I wanted anymore. I guess… I wanted something real and strong, but not too strong, otherwise I could get scared. However, in this situation, I was getting exactly what I was most afraid of.

Ryujin.

I had a crush on her over the past years, but I've always thought that it was simply a crush, an admiration, guess I was totally wrong.

I wanted her, in every kind of way.

Too bad she had a boyfriend. A jerk… But, that was true. I couldn’t do anything, my time had passed and I was obligated to watch and want her for my whole life. Ok, that's a little bit dramatic, guess I could only watch her for the rest of my school life, that's better.

My life was pretty simple. I guess I was pretty boring, but I didn’t care. I had a friend, a best friend, and that was enough for me. I really loved her, and I couldn’t picture my life without her, yes… It was Yuna. I was with her the first time I saw Ryujin, and she already noticed that my posture had changed, she knew me better than myself. Sometimes it was really annoying, but hey… this is what friends are for.

“You like her, don’t you?” she asked and there’s nothing I could do or say to deny it.

“Yes… but, it’s just a crush. It will pass.”

“If you say so.”

I sighed. Today's weather was pretty good; the sun was shining and birds were flying around the trees. I really got used to this place, guess right now I was really feeling a bit of sadness. It was my last year, different from Yuna, who had another year left. I was going to struggle with University totally alone, and my anxiety wasn’t helping at all.

All my life I was alone. I didn’t have a good relationship with my mom, she was too stressed and had fights with me over nothing, and she was ending my sanity. Hopefully, I would go to University and live in one of those houses and forget all the pain I have suffered all those years. And my father, you may ask? I guess he wasn’t a father at all. Not my father. He already had another family and has forgotten both me and my mom.

At first, I was really sad about it. Now… there's only emptiness and I don’t know what’s worst.

The day was normal, a boring normal, but I was used to it. My life was boring, I was boring, so everything around me would be boring. Except Yuna. She was a party girl, and I don’t how exactly we became friends, I've always wondered what she had seen in myself, however I was glad she found me. Even if we didn’t match each other.

I was kind of nerd. It’s so chicle, please bear with me.

I will make this worth it.

I will try, at least.

One more class and the day would be over. Biology, this was difficult as hell, I didn’t understand, I only learned it for the tests and after that, the content would disappear from my mind. It was so weird. I had a really bad memory.

Yuna was at my side, using her cellphone below the table, her fingers taping so fast that my eyes couldn’t go along with it. I could only see the back of the teacher; it was Miss Bae Joohyun, the crush of all the classes. I think that my class would only go quiet because everyone would be mesmerized by her looks, me included, I couldn’t deny it.

Maybe I was hella gay.

Ye, I'd kissed boys before, one boy, actually. And that wasn’t my best memory, he didn’t know how to kiss and it was a mess, a horrible mess. I had nightmares about it up to this day. I swear guys. He was a bit handsome, but he didn’t score a goal with me, not even close.

The sun was shining and heat would enter the class through the windows, it was such a beautiful day for being locked up in this school. I wish I could get out and go to the beach.

I sighed loudly and Yuna looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

“Are you ok, Hwang?” she asked, but got back at looking at her cellphone. I pouted because I wanted attention, was it so difficult?

“Just bored. Please talk to me.”

“We are in the middle of class. I thought that you wanted to look at Miss Bae?”

“I already have.”

“Pervert.”

“What did you say?” I asked her and my tone got higher. People around us looked at me with judgment.

“Shh… I’m doing something, just one minute, needy.”

Miss Bae finished her lessons and the class looked while she passed over us and opened the door to leave. She was absolutely stunning, it wasn’t legal. Let me explain to you guys, she was wearing a suit, yes… Sorry boys, but suits were made for women, and I don’t make the rules, I’m just saying. Her black hair and red lips. God… There were really chills running down my body, I don’t feel this looking at guys.

“Done. We are going to a party.” Yuna said with too much liveliness. I looked at her in disbelief, I didn’t like parties, and actually, I didn’t match with parties. Remember, I’m boring.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah… A party. Today.”

“But today is Thursday??”

“And what about it?”

“We have homework.”

Yuna rolled her eyes at me. I hated when she did that. I really did.

“Don’t make that face at me. You know this. I’m not going.”

“If I told you that Ryujin is coming and she asked about you.”

W-what.

Is this the real life?

Or it’s just fantasy?

I looked at her and I couldn’t believe in what she was saying, I really couldn’t. Ryujin was asking about me, but…But she had a boyfriend, a really noisy and ugly one if you mind me saying, however, that didn’t changed the fact. She had a boyfriend.

Ok, calm down, Yeji. Maybe Yuna was joking.

“Haha, very funny.” I said while I was packing my things to leave. “What would she want from me?”

“I don’t know. You ask her.” Yuna said with a smirk in her face. God, I take back what I said earlier, she wasn’t my friend. Sh was getting into my nerves for God’s sake.

“Shin Yuna. You better stop with this. You know I have a weak heart.”

“For Ryujin, yes, I know. Everyone knows.”

“What does everybody knows?”

“That you had a crush on her.”

“Is that too obvious?”

“Now you’re making me laugh, Yeji.” Yuna took her backpack and walked to the door. I ran to her and almost fell; I was such a clueless brat.

“Hey, is that real? She’s asking about me?”

The Hall was full of people talking out loud and screaming, Jesus… This was really a wild place, and if I was afraid of people here, then imagine me at the party. Me in a party? Never in my life would I believe in that, but… my curiosity was eating me alive, I had to find out what Shin Ryujin wanted with me.

“Yes, I already said that.”

“Are you guys close?”

“Are you jealous?” She said, laughing at me.

“N-no… Just asking.”

“Too obvious.”

“I will pretend that I believe in you, Yeji. And no, we aren’t close. She’s a friend of Chaeryeong, you remember her?” I just nodded and she continued while we walked into the daylight. “So…The other night we got close and Ryjin met us there at the party we went, and she asked about you.”

“What did she say?”

“She said you’re beautiful, and asked if you had a boyfriend.”

“But… She has a boyfriend.”

“Yes… But if you mind me say ,she’s only using him because of his connections, she doesn’t like him at all. Trust me.”

“This is wrong.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” 

“I didn’t mean…”

“Yes, you did. She was asking about you and invited us to her party, especially you.”

“Why?”

“You'll have to find out by yourself. Today, at her house. 7pm. I will pick you up at your house. Be ready. I mean, if you want to go and talk to her, if you don’t, I could just text her and say that you can’t or won't go” Yuna was already picking up her phone and tapping.

“NO! I will go.”

“That’s my girl. I want all the details after.” Yuna said with a wink.

(…)

I really didn’t know what I was getting into.

I was getting ready to the party, but my heart was racing so fast that I could die right here and right know and I won’t know what Shin Ryujin wanted with me, and that couldn’t happen. Not right now.

My mom didn’t mind when Yuna arrived and picked me up in her car, it was good. She didn’t care and me either. It was cool.

Sometimes, it was a little bit sad, I missed her, but everything changed when my father ran away. She always told me that I looked too much like him, and that would make her dislike me, even if I was her daughter and wasn't the one to blame for that. I just swallowed my pain and kept it in the darkest places in my mind and body. I would get through it, and I will. Everything would pass and I would be fine.

Yuna was driving fast, and I didn’t knew where Ryujin lived, but this part of the city was known for the expensiveness and it was really amazing, I was so shocked that houses like that existed.

“You look like a kid in her first trip.” She laughed at me, but it was nice. We’re friends, like sisters, after all. Even though we are from different worlds and realities.

“Well… Sometimes, I am.”

We kept talking and my anxiety disappeared a little. Still, I was way too nervous. I couldn’t imagine why Ryujin would want me at her party.

She was part of the basketball team and I was a nerd. Truly a cliché story, guys.

She was beautiful. Dark hair with blue highlights, a masterpiece, I must say. Her body was sculpted by angels, and her lips… God… I could only imagine the taste of it, the tenderness, the touch…

God… She was making me crazy and I hadn't even seen her yet. I was going to die tonight, I knew it.

What was she doing to me?

We weren’t in the same class, but I had already seen her so many times at our school, I mean, who wouldn’t. Ryujin is a girl, who caught attention anywhere she passes, and I wasn’t different from them, I was mesmerized by her beauty and looks. I never noticed her eyes looking at me, but I imagined that happening so many times. Her eyes… It was like she could see right through the person and there’s nothing that we could do.

I wish she looked at me that way.

I have kissed one person in my whole life. I wasn’t that innocent either, I just was too shy to do stuff, but that didn’t stop me from thinking about ripping Ryujin's clothes off her body.

Ryujun was a masterpiece, and I wanted to dive in every piece of her. I wanted to know each piece of her skin, and every colour in her body. Use my hands to navigate through her hair and face. Put my lips on her and seal up our bodies so we couldn’t get out off one another.

Guess right know I was pretty sure that I was gay.

Thank you, Ryujin. I guess there wasn’t a heterosexual explanation for all the things I just thought about you.

We arrived at the party and it was big… I mean, really big, at least for me.

Yeah, I was kinda panicking.

Yuna turned off the engine and we got out. My legs felt like jelly, my heart was pounding like crazy. I tried to fix my clothes, but I was already a mess.

What would happen next?

Yuna had so many friends and she greeted every one of them. I was nervous and didn’t care about that at all. The music was so loud, I asked myself how the hell people would hear anything with this much noise, but my question was answered when I saw two girls making out right next to me.

The blonde girl pushed the brunette against the wall. Her hands running through the other girl's body. I was so shocked, I'd only seen this in movies and TV series – I wanted to do that, too, by the way. –

Yuna just laughed at my reaction. She was having too much fun, and I was fucking nervous.

“Enjoying the view?” A different voice appeared behind me, and I didn’t know how I heard it, but I guess my body already knew who it was. It was craving for it.

I turned around and our eyes met. For the first time. Ryujin was looking at me for the first time, and I felt like I could just die right there. My mission on the earth was completed, aliens, you could come and pick me now.

“They’re wild” I said trying to be calm, but deep inside I was losing it.

Ryujin only smirked at me. She knew I was so fucking nervous.

God… She was wearing a choker. Black jacket and pants, white shirt and that killing look. I was losing it, and I'd just met her.

She looked at me again and I backed away. She continued. I felt the cold wall hit me from behind..

I couldn’t look at her anymore.

“Are you okay, Yeji?”

“Yes… I guess so… Did you want to talk to me?” I said while looking at the other side, and I saw the girls making out, one of them moaning by the other's ear.

I tried to look at Ryujin and her gaze was fixed on me.

“I want to talk about you.”

“What?”

“You… Yeji… I only think of kissing you, you know?” she said and her lips were close to my nose. So close that I could feel her breath and I noticed she'd been drinkin’ but I didn’t care. I fucking didn’t care at all.

“Really?”

“Yes…”

“Would you kiss me?” I asked and my heart was beating so fast. I felt something between my legs and I already knew what it was.

“I would kiss every piece of you, even the places that are hidden.”

My eyes shut close because I felt her lips on my ear. Just her lips. She wasn’t biting or licking it, just her lips on my ear, her soft lips on my skin… I opened my eyes and only saw her hair, I could feel the scent of her skin and it was driving me crazy.

“But what about your boyfriend?” I asked, with the last of sanity in my body.

“What about him?”

“Where’s him?”

“He’s making out with some guy in his room.” She simply said. “My parents and his are friends and wanted us to try it, but they didn’t know the truth about theirs kids, this will end when school ends.”

Wow…

Nice story. But I wasn’t paying attention anymore. Her husky voice was filling my ears and mind. Numbing my body and soul, I wanted to dive in her but the world around us wouldn’t let us do it.

Her lips pressed to my cheek and she looked into the depth of my eyes. My lips opened when I looked at hers. I was so thirsty for them.

“You want a taste?” she asked pulling me by my waist.

I only nodded.

There’s nothing I could do. Nothing at all. I just wanted every piece of her.

“Follow me.”

“But… It’s your party, your guests will notice when you vanish.” I said while she took me by the hand.

“I only care about the party I will do to your body, Hwang.”

We went through the people and took the stairs. I looked at them and spotted Yuna, she gave me a nod and laughed with her friends. My face got so red, but I just didn’t care anymore. Ryujin’s touch on my hands was the only thing I cared about.

There was a long hall. Not too many people were here and all it would take was Ryujin to tell them to get out of there. Her demands would be attended because she was the owner of the house. We walked to the last door of the hall and she opened it and locked it after we entered the room.

“First of all, Yeji… do you want me?” she asked in a serious tone. It was like she was checking wether I was comfortable with all of this. “I could get very bossy, but we won’t do anything that you don’t want to.”

I din’t know if that was her own bedroom but it was big and expensive. The bed was a king-sized one. And my living room could fit in this room, which was okay.

“I…I want you, Ryujin. I’ve waited for so long.” I said and my face was down. She walked to me and put her finger on my chin, lifting my face to look at her and her gaze travelled through mine.

“We can have it all, as long as you’re okay. Tell me if you want to stop.” She said removing her jacket and pulling me against the door.

Her body was so close to mine that I could hear her heartbeat and it was beating just like mine, fast and hard, our breaths filling in the room.

Ryujin took my face in both her hands and brought my face close to hers. Our lips finally sealed through the night. Her touch was just how I imagined it, soft but at same time hot as hell. Her tongue met mine and I just felt my whole body burn into flames.

Her hands runned to my waist and mine to her shoulder. Even from here we could hear the music from the living room. Ryujin slid her hands through my waist and maked me dance against her in the tone with the music.

I felt her body against mine and I just wanted to disappear into her world, in her lips and everything. I just wanted every inch of her soul and body, God… I wanted her so bad.

“I want you… So fucking bad.” She said against my lips.

It felt like she could read my mind, I was feeling the same way but couldn’t say. I guess she was saying it for the both of us. She kissed me again and I felt like I was levitating, her lips and her tongue took my body and everything. The room was being filled up with our sweat. The music kept playing and my hips were moving along with it.

I bit her lip and she moaned in my mouth, so fucking sexy and hot. Her hands slipped and grabbed my ass, I moaned in her mouth.

We kept kissing until we lost our breaths again.

Her lips ran to my cheek and after that towards my neck, she was kissing them gently and passing her tongue along with it. Leaving kisses in every places she could, grabbing my neck with her hand and sinking into my body. My head fell to the side to give her more space and she took it as the best gift she could ever receive.

“You’re so hot.” She said while looking into my eyes, her lips were so red that I felt the urge to kiss her again.

She was driving me crazy and we were just kissing.

“Do you want to lie down with me?” She asked, tugging me closer to her own body.

“Yes… I do.”

We began to walk and she lied me down and took her shirt off. I could see her body and I was so fucking horny, my mind was saying the dirtiest things and I wanted to end this urge between my legs so bad. Her black lace bra, her skin was so soft but at same time there was too much heat coming from her.

I was lying down and she sat on my lap. Her body against mine and it was burning up. My hands travelled through it and met her back who arched with my touch. Her lips were against mine one more time and right now it was her dancing on me. Her hips were rolling to the music and our bodies were getting too sweatt

She put one of her legs between mine and started to move it; I moaned and pulled my head back. She took the initiative to kiss my neck as she kept moving her body.

“Yeji… Keep moaning… Say my name.”

“Ryujin…..”

She moaned just to hear my voice saying her name and kept kissing and licking my neck.

Ryujin stopped abruptly and asked me to take my shirt off, I ensured her wish and when our bodies met I was in another world or galaxy, one that only existed me and Ryujin, and our souls intertwined by this night.

I only thought about her and she only thought about me.

We were trapped in one another, and we didn’t plan to leave too soon.

Actually, we could stay there for the eternity.

“Can I?” Ryujin asked me to take my bra off.

I didn’t answer the question; instead I just did what she, and myself, wanted. The look in her face was worth it all, she was hypnotized by me. 

She got up and unzipped her pants and after that took off her underwear.

There she was.

In all of her glory.

I felt that I needed more eyes to embrace all of her grace, it was indeed a masterpiece, and I couldn’t say anything, I just… Just wanted her body in mine one more time, and more and more times that I could wish for.

Gently she removed mine as well, first my pants and after that my underwear. I got red… I had never been in such situation before.

God… It had my first kiss minutes ago and now… my first time…

Who would guess that, huh?

And that’s thanks to Shin Ryujin.

“Don’t be shy, you’re a beauty. So fucking beautiful.” Ryujin said while crawling to me. Her eyes meet mine and no words were needed, but even so she said it and I was glad for it. “You’re beautiful, never believe anything else."

Ryujin kissed me again, this time with more fierceness. Our bodies danced along the symphony of ours souls, a melody only us would know, even if we'd just found each other today.

Her naked body… I was in a fucking trance, I didn’t know what to think about, and I kissed her in every piece I could find. Her neck, her lips, her nose, her face, everything and all about her.

I turned my body and she was under me. Our naked bodies against each other, her fingers passed through the place I wanted the most but it was just that. I could feel myself soaking, and it was true. She took her fingers and put them in her mouth.

“Sweet, just like you. I might get addicted.”

I moaned seeing that and she liked it.

My leg was between hers and we continued our dance. She grabbed my hips and dictated the way she wanted it. I was so overwhelmed by her scent that nothing other than us felt real.

Our hips dancing to the sound of ours souls.

“God… Yeji…” Ryujin moaned and grabbed my hips more firmly, her nails craving into my skin. My hands were on her shoulders and my hip just moved the way she wanted it to, nice and slow, wiggling and dancing.

“Fuck… Keep going.” Ryujin kept her eyes closed and her head sinked into the pillow. Her mouth was open moaning, she bit her lip to stop another one from hushing out, one that would be loud, but we were alone anyway.

“Just let it go.” I said in her ear while my hands passed through her stomach and found what she wanted the most between her legs. I put one finger gently and feltl herself shifting her body to adjust to the pleasure.

“Y-yeji…” I used another finger and she started to move. “Fuck fuck fuck”

“How do you like it?” I asked against her left ear while leaving kisses.

“Hard…”

“How you wanted it to be? Slow or fast?”

“Both… Just keep go- Oh….Yeji…”

I put more strength and circled around it. Just giving her the pleasure she wanted. At first slow and hard, seconds passed by and it became fast.

“Yeji…..Fuck…..”

I put another finger in and her back arched. I kissed her temple and I couldn’t contain my moans because one of her legs was between mine and… Oh god…

Her hips started moving so fast and I was so close…

“OH…… YEJI!” Ryujin moaned loudly and I knew it before she could say anything.

Had it been a minute later, we'd be done together.

“Where die you learn all of this?” She asked breathless. “Yeji… This couldn’t be your first time.”

“It was…”

“What…”

“I read too much fanfiction.”

“Oh really… And while reading what did you dream about the most?”

“K-kiss…”

“A kiss? Where?”

My mind was so fucking dirty and I felt that way, so I took her hand and put it in the place I wanted the most. I kissed her and I felt her fingers moving inside of me.

I moaned against her tongue and she was licking every inch of my mouth. It was so seductive.

Her fingers were moving slow and hard… So hard that I might get to cum right now just by her lips on mine and her fingers in me.

“Not yet, Yeji.” Ryujin said while we switched positions.

She was above my body and looked at me while getting down and I saw her face get lost between my legs. She was leaving kisses on my inner thighs. My head sinked into the pillow and my eyes closed, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ryujin… Please…”

“What?”

“Just fuck me, please.”

“Your request it’s an order.”

Ryujin put her mouth on it and seconds after her tongue was inside of me, my voice cracked and I lost track of all sanity I had in my body. God… This was so fucking good.

Her tongue just knew every inch of my body to give pleasure and I let her do whatever she wanted, I was so… So… Oh God, I didn't even know what to say or think about. Just the feeling of her tongue inside of me.

“Ryujin….Fuck!!!!” I grabbed her head and if it was possible put more of her inside of me. I pressed her hair and a moan left her mouth while she was giving me pleasure.

I felt her tongue and a finger inside of me, working together and at the same pace.

I couldn’t hold back anymore.

My hips started to move so fast that it was making it so hard for her but… I couldn’t hold myself.

“Ryujin… I’m….”

“Just cum for me, Yeji.” She said briefly and finished adding another finger.

“RYUJIN!!!”

I literally saw stars, planets and the Universe itself… I was in another time and place… This was wild and strong, my body was trembling and my heart nearly stopped.

I felt Ryujin lying down next to me and resting her head on my chest.

She looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I’ve seen in my whole life. That’s for sure.

“Was it good?”

“Yes…”

“Was it better than fanfiction?”

I stayed in silence just to tease her.

“Yeji!!!” Ryujin looked me in disbelief.

“Of course, Ryujin. What do you think?”

“I don’t know. Who knows.”

“What will happen now?” I asked, closing my eyes and trying to not worry. I notice her breath calming down along with mine.

We stayed like this for a while. Just Ryujin and I. The two of us. It was all that I wanted for so long.

Too long.

“As long as you stay by my side, I don’t care about the rest.”

_Me too, Shin Ryujin._


End file.
